Our Awesome Stories!
by Nathy Quagliato
Summary: Coleção de one-shots PrussiaxHungary.
1. Auf Wiedersehen

**Auf Wiedersehen**

Frederick franziu o cenho ao ver Gilbert irromper pelo salão de jantar, apanhar toda a cerveja que conseguia carregar e sair da mesma maneira que entrara.

Os nobres se entreolharam enquanto dois criados que também presenciaram a cena se apressavam em buscar mais bebida na adega.

O soberano do reino suspirou baixo, afastando seu prato e se levantando.

-Continuem a jantar – anunciou enquanto seguia os passos do albino – Terminarei mais tarde.

Frederick percorreu os corredores do castelo até chegar ao quarto de Gilbert. Bateu na porta com os nós dos dedos, não esperando resposta para entrar.

O monarca observou o rapaz sentado na grande cama, de costas para a porta, algumas garrafas já vazias jaziam em torno dele. Aproximou-se, sentando-se ao lado de seu reino.

-E então?

O albino não respondeu, apenas sorveu longos goles de cerveja, como se ainda estivesse sozinho.

-Se embriagar não mudará os fatos.

-Mas ajuda a passar por eles – Gilbert murmurou, a voz tão baixa que o rei quase não a ouviu.

O rapaz bebeu os últimos goles de cerveja e deixou a garrafa cair sobre o tapete macio. Buscou a próxima que repousava sobre a cama, mas Frederick o puxou pelos ombros, fazendo-o deitar a cabeça sobre seu colo.

Nada mais foi dito e não foram necessários soluços para o monarca saber que seu reino chorava, as mãos calejadas pelas batalhas apertando o veludo das suas calças.

Frederick enfiou sua mão por entre os fios brancos e macios de Gilbert, em uma carícia quase paternal. Era tudo o que poderia fazer.

Naquele mesmo dia, era oficializado o Compromisso Austro-Húngaro, com o casamento de Roderich e Elisabeta.


	2. Gyermek

-AH! Bruder!

-Kesesesesese! Seja mais esperto, West!

Os irmãos corriam pelo pátio coberto de neve do castelo. Estavam em meio a uma guerra de bolas de neve e a batalha estava feroz.

Gritavam, se escondiam atrás de árvores, riam. Era um belo quadro.

O que não imaginavam era que estavam sendo observados por uma húngara, posicionada em uma das sacadas do prédio.

Roderich e Elisabeta haviam viajado até a Prússia com seus soberanos para algumas reuniões de negócios e não era surpresa Gilbert estar alheio ao fato até o último momento.

"Sou um guerreiro, não um diplomata" dizia o albino, nem um pouco interessado nas questões de Estado que não envolvia ações "incríveis e à altura do grandioso eu".

Ludwig gritou ao sentir seu irmão se jogar em cima do seu pequeno corpo, ambos rolando pela neve. Gilbert parou em cima do menor, fazendo cócegas nele e recebendo protestos risonhos em troca.

-Gilbert! Ludwig!

Ambos pararam com a brincadeira ao serem chamados. Olharam para a direção de onde vinha a voz altiva e notaram a rainha lhes esperando, sorridente.

-Hora de compromissos, West.

O mais velho levantou-se em um salto e pegou o loirinho no colo, pondo-o sentado em seu braço. Ainda riam e brincavam enquanto se aproximavam da soberana.

-Oh, nossa, estão encharcados. – riu-se a mulher – Vão tomar um banho quente antes que peguem um resfriado.

Gilbert colocou o irmão no chão, que se posicionou ao lado do maior, como se o esperasse para irem juntos. O albino sorriu.

-Ah, e não se esqueçam das roupas formais.

O jovem mais velho a encarou confuso, recebendo um olhar igual seguido de um suspiro conformado.

-Como sempre, alheio a tudo, não é? Teremos um jantar com os soberanos do Império Austro-Húngaro hoje. Aliás, creio ter visto a senhora Elisabeta Edelstein na sacada de vista para o pátio.

Os olhos vermelhos se arregalaram e Gilbert preferiu ignorar o aperto no peito ao ouvir o sobrenome daquele austríaco fracote na apresentação da húngara. Não soube explicar a si mesmo por que, mas quando percebeu, havia corrido de volta para o pátio e encarava a tal sacada – vazia.

-Bruder? Qual o problema?

-...Nenhum, West.

O jovem voltou e tomou a mão do pequeno entre a sua, guiando-o para dentro do castelo. Mal viraram o corredor, Elisabeta apareceu ao lado da rainha prussiana.

-É muito lindo vê-los juntos, não? – comentou a estrangeira, após os devidos cumprimentos formais.

E Gilbert jamais descobriria que aquela não seria a última vez que a húngara se esconderia para observá-lo brincando com o pequeno Ludwig.

Isso porque a moça adorava crianças. E Roderich não as suportava.

Elisabeta sorriu e sorriria sempre que se lembrasse daquele lado doce do guerreiro prussiano.


	3. Das Tagebuch des großen Ich!

**Capítulo 187 do Diário do Grandioso Eu! Hoje é um ensolarado 7 de março!**

Hoje fui esplêndido de novo! Chego a me assombrar sempre que noto novamente que não há limites para minha genialidade!

Para variar, Hungary estava estranho de novo. Esse cara definitivamente não é nada incrível. Que variações repentinas de humor eram aquelas? Sem falar na gula! Ele deve ter comido mel o suficiente para fazer uma colmeia, não sei como não enjoou com tanto açúcar!

E todo esse doce o acalmava ao invés de agitá-lo! Tinha que ser o estranho do Hungary, mesmo.

E depois, ficou reclamando de dores no estômago. Pff, pudera! Se bem que eu sempre pensei que o estômago fosse mais pra cima.

Bah! O Grandiosíssimo Eu não deve estar enganado, Hungary deve ser distorcido até internamente, kesesesesesesese!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 188 do Diário do Grandioso Eu! Hoje é um ensolarado 8 de março!<strong>

Hoje fui grandiosamente demais mais uma vez! Mas como diabos o Hungary conseguiu machucar o pênis, enquanto cavalgava, a ponto de fazê-lo sangrar? Definitivamente, nada incrível.


	4. Die Potsdamer Konferenz

Acabada. Estava acabada. Aquela guerra maldita estava acabada.

Era a penúltima conferência a respeito, onde as punições aos responsáveis seriam oficializadas.

A reunião estava no meio e a atmosfera em nada lembrava as antigas conferências, descontraídas e até mesmo inúteis. Feliciano não encarava nada que não fosse a mesa ou seus sapatos – principalmente Ludwig. Todos estavam quietos, com exceção de Alfred que discursava, sério e sem hambúrgueres ou milk-shakes em mãos.

As punições à Alemanha prosseguiam, severas, até o momento em que Ludwig e Gilbert arregalaram os olhos.

A região pertencente à Prússia seria ocupada pelos soviéticos.

Ludwig abaixou a cabeça, punhos e dentes cerrados, imaginando o que aconteceria com seu irmão nas mãos daquele psicopata bêbado. O prussiano desviou seu olhar de Alfred para Ivan e o sorriso que o russo ostentava fez calafrios de antecipação percorrer o corpo albino.

Abaixou a cabeça, assim como seu irmão, sua franja cobrindo os olhos vermelhos. Ninguém notou a expressão atônita de Elisabeta - com exceção, talvez e apenas talvez, de Roderich.

Após algum tempo a reunião deu-se como encerrada e aos poucos os países deixavam a sala. Gilbert ainda estava sentado quando sentiu uma mão enluvada em seu ombro e ouviu uma risada sadicamente infantil atrás de si, seguida de um rosnado baixo vindo de seu irmão. Ivan afastou-se, ainda sorrindo, sendo seguido pelo olhar furioso e escuro do alemão.

–Venha, Bruder. Vamos embora.

–Vá na frente, West. Vou daqui a pouco.

Ludwig titubeou, porém assentiu após certificar-se que o soviético já havia deixado a sala. Alfred fechou a porta, murmurando algo para não tomar muito tempo ali.

E Gilbert chorou.

Debruçou-se sobre a mesa, soluçando, o rosto escondido entre os braços.

–Por quê? – murmurou, após alguns minutos, o nariz congestionado pelo choro – Por que ainda está aqui?

Levantou os olhos úmidos e inchados, encarando Elisabeta que permanecia imóvel em seu lugar - mesmo que Roderich tenha tentado lhe esperar por alguns momentos.

O germânico se levantou, esfregando os olhos com a manga do uniforme e contornando a grande mesa oval. Aproximava-se da húngara com passos pequenos.

–Por que fez isso sabendo que eu estaria deste jeito? Me odeia tanto assim, Elisabeta?

A moça não soube responder a nenhuma das perguntas, principalmente o porquê se levantara e se jogara sobre o albino quando este estava a uma distância mínima, abraçando-o forte e sendo abraçada na mesma intensidade.

Não sabiam por que se abraçavam, mas sabiam que era bom. Gilbert puxava a ex-rival pela cintura e podia sentir as lágrimas dela molharem seu ombro, enquanto afundava sua própria face por entre os cabelos compridos e castanhos.

E choraram juntos, em meio a tantas perguntas nunca respondidas ou refeitas.


	5. Mosoly

Ele não sabia muito bem como haviam chegado naquele ponto. Como as brigas e xingamentos haviam se transformado em beijos e carícias.

Mas havia acontecido. E Gilbert sentia seu peito se aquecer toda vez que a húngara sorria para ele como havia feito tantas e tantas vezes para aquele austríaco almofadinha.

Afastou os cabelos castanhos dos olhos verdes que tanto gostava de olhar. Estavam brilhantes e tão profundos que parecia que olhava para as copas das árvores de uma grande floresta tropical.

Ofegou com aquele olhar.

E não soube dizer quando começara a ficar daquele jeito "babaca", como definiria antigamente. Quando começara a sentir a necessidade de estar perto de Elisabeta, sentir aquele suave perfume de tulipas, ver que o sorriso dela era para si e ele era o motivo dela estar sorrindo.

E ela era o motivo dele sentir seu coração falhar batidas em inúmeros momentos.

"Fraqueza", diria o antigo guerreiro prussiano. Mas era Elisabeta, ali. E nada pagava o beijo molhado com o qual era frequentemente presenteado, junto do murmúrio de seu nome – SEU nome! Gilbert! Nenhum outro, apenas o seu e gostava de pensar isso.

Sim, tudo valeria a pena por ela. Apenas ela.

Inclinou-se e a beijou mais uma vez.


	6. Az utolsó felvonás

Último capítulo! Muito obrigada à todos aqueles que acompanharam a fanfic, principalmente à todos aqueles que comentaram e me fizeram não desistir de postá-la aqui. Vocês são demais, seus lindos!

* * *

><p>O castelo estava cheio. Pessoas elegantes – e outras nem tanto- transitavam pelos corredores e cômodos, conversando, sorrindo e cumprimentando umas as outras.<p>

Elisabeta conversava com Natalia e Mei sobre assuntos banais e descontraídos. Não era momento de assuntos enfadonhos, aquela era uma noite para se divertir.

–Com licença, senhoritas – interrompeu Alfred, sorridente e com farelos de quitutes nos cantos da boca – Mas nossa bela Mei está sendo solicitada.

O loiro apontou e as moças seguiram a direção, a taiwanesa corando levemente ao ver Li a encarando. Murmurou um pedido de desculpas e se aproximou do asiático.

–Mas então – continuou o estadunidense – do que falávamos?

–Alfred!

Arthur se aproximava olhando severamente para sua ex-colônia.

–Espero que não as esteja incomodando no mesmo nível em que está sendo deselegante! É mal-educado apontar! E, meu Deus, está com a boca toda suja! É mesmo um yanke!

–Aww, Arthie – o americano fez um bico infantil enquanto limpava o rosto com as costas da mão– Não seja tão severo comigo, não estou acostumado com essas coisas de realeza e frescuras afins, você sabe.

E começaram a discutir, como sempre. Elisabeta riu e pediu licença à amiga para ir ao banheiro retocar a maquiagem. A bielo-russa assentiu, mais preocupada em procurar o irmão com o olhar.

A morena se afastou, procurando pelo cômodo, quando sentiu um toque leve em seu braço.

–Roderich!

O austríaco sorriu cordial para a ex-esposa.

–Faz muito tempo que não conversamos, não é, Elisabeta?

Começaram uma conversa agradável que durou por vários minutos até caírem no assunto do lugar onde estavam.

–É um casamento muito bonito – comentou a húngara, olhando para a decoração – Como esperado do Arthur.

–Sim, sim – riu-se Roderich - Está tudo muito bem planejado. Chega... – o moreno receou nesta parte e completou a frase com a voz mais baixa -... A trazer lembranças.

Elisabeta titubeou, também se lembrando do próprio casamento há muito tempo.

–Sim, traz bastante – sorriu, tentando deixar o ex-marido –e a si mesma- menos desconfortável.

–Você estava deslumbrante.

Roderich estava sério neste momento e a húngara teve receios de onde ele queria chegar.

–Obrigada.

–Elisa... Sabe, estes tempos...

–Roderich!

O ex-casal se sobressaltou quando um ruivo correu até eles, nada discreto.

–Feliciano – riu-se a moça – Seja mais calmo ou Arthur terá um infarto ao te ver correndo.

–Mas eu estava com saudades do Roderich! Venha conversar com o Ludwig e comigo, vee~

O austríaco tentou dizer algo, mas foi rapidamente arrastado para o meio da multidão.

Elisabeta riu baixo, mas se assustou ao sentir uma mão tocar-lhe a cintura. Virou-se rápida, mas logo relaxou e sorriu novamente.

–Onde estava, Gilbert?

–Ah... Com Francis e Antonio.

O albino sorria, mas algo na expressão dele a incomodava.

–O que houve?

–Nada, não. Só estávamos relembrando o passado, foi um tanto melancólico.

Ele mentia e Elisabeta sabia disso.

–Gil, preciso ir ao banheiro, me espera aqui?

–Sim, claro.

"Ele está definitivamente estranho" era o que a morena pensava enquanto se afastava. Logo encontrou o banheiro, onde várias outras mulheres também retocavam seus batons, sombras, rímeis e afins.

Buscou seu celular na pequena bolsa de mão que carregava consigo, discando um número rapidamente.

–Arthur? Posso lhe pedir um favor?

Falava baixo e ninguém se incomodou em deixar suas atividades –e fofocas- de lado para prestar atenção na húngara. Logo a ligação terminou, Elisabeta também retocou sua maquiagem e partiu de encontro ao prussiano.

O encontrou no mesmo lugar onde o deixara. Ele estava sozinho, quieto enquanto segurava uma taça de champagne e brincava com a cruz de ferro que levava no colar, por cima do smoking. Na verdade, a olhava aparentemente bem pensativo. Aproximou-se e tocou-lhe o braço.

–Quero ir a um lugar, me acompanha?

O albino a olhou confuso, mas assentiu, bebendo o champagne e entregando a taça para um garçom. Seguiram por entre as pessoas até chegarem a uma parte do palácio que não estava aberta para os convidados e seguranças faziam a escolta.

Entretanto, Elisabeta apenas murmurou algo em húngaro e eles assentiram com a cabeça, discretamente abrindo passagem para o casal. Gilbert estava definitivamente confuso.

–Hey, como fez isso?

–Tenho meus contatos – piscou, enquanto puxava o rapaz pela mão – Venha, é por aqui.

Passaram por vários corredores até Elisabeta abrir uma das portas. Era um quarto amplo, com uma grande janela que visava a entrada do palácio. Ela se aproximou e se debruçou sobre o parapeito.

–Londres está inteira comemorando – murmurou, admirando as luzes da cidade.

Gilbert se aproximou até ficar ao lado dela, também olhando a paisagem.

–Agora que estamos sozinhos – começou a moça – pode me dizer o que está te incomodando?

–Já disse, estava relembrando o passado. Sinto falta das glórias e de todo o...

–Gilbert. Por favor.

Houve silêncio, eles não se encaravam.

–Foi por eu estar conversando com o Roderich?

Mais uma pausa antes de um grande suspiro do prussiano.

–Talvez.

–Está com ciúmes?

O tom de voz da moça era claramente divertido, embora sentisse que a situação não era apropriada.

–Você sente falta de ser casada com ele?

Elisabeta fora pega de surpresa, não conseguindo responder de imediato. Endireitou a coluna para encarar o germânico.

–Mas que pergunta é essa, neste momento?

–Sim ou não?

–É por estarmos em um casamento, é isso?

–... Você sente.

Foi a vez da húngara suspirar, passando os dedos por entre os cabelos – um gesto que fazia quando estava nervosa.

–Não posso dizer que não foi uma época boa, porque estaria mentindo. Mas acabou. Há muito tempo. Estou com você agora, não estou?

Gilbert mantinha silêncio e ainda olhava para Londres.

–Olhe para mim, ao menos.

Ele obedeceu e a encarou, mas logo desviou o olhar.

–Então você não se arrepende de ter se casado?

Elisabeta sentia-se contra a parede e por um momento se arrependeu de ter iniciado aquilo. Uma hora ou outra teriam aquela conversa, mas não deveria ser em meio a uma festa.

–Não. Não me arrependo.

Aproximou-se e virou o rosto de Gilbert, fazendo-o a encarar nos olhos.

–Da mesma forma com que não me arrependo de ter escolhido você a continuar correndo atrás de Roderich.

Longos momentos se passaram até que o rapaz tocou a face da húngara, a puxando pra um beijo. Fora apenas um colar de lábios, mas ainda assim fora reconfortante para ambos.

–Sabe – Gilbert murmurou, após se afastar minimamente – Eu não sei se é a escolha correta.

–Gil, é passado!

–Digo, o lugar, a situação... Você sabe que é livre para tomar qualquer decisão, não é?

–O que você bebeu, homem?

O prussiano riu e se afastou minimamente, segurando uma das mãos da moça, a outra em seu próprio bolso.

–Você sabe que nunca fui bom para enrolar – comentou, olhando-a nos olhos – e espero que você não pense que estou copiando o West, mas...

Tirou a mão do bolso, mostrando-lhe uma caixinha de veludo vermelho-escuro. Sua mão tremia tanto que era visível.

–... Acho anéis tão sem graça...

Elisabeta sentiu o coração falhar uma batida, ofegando. Olhava da caixinha para os olhos vermelhos, como se perguntasse se deveria pegá-la.

–... Embora algo assim seja algo explícito...

Resolveu apanhá-la. Abriu-a lentamente, ela mesma não sabendo o por que. Seus olhos verdes abriram consideravelmente ao ver o que havia dentro.

–... E você não seja obrigada a aceitar...

Com a mão direita, a húngara levantou um fino e delicado cordão de prata. Mas o que lhe interessava era o pingente.

Uma elegante cruz de ferro feita também de prata, com a parte negra esmaltada. No centro da cruz, havia uma águia prussiana gravada em ricos detalhes, formando um desenho prateado em meio ao esmalte negro.

Era lindo.

–Gilbert – interrompeu-o, a voz baixa – Isto aqui...

–Eu... Eu tenho consciência de que não sou mais uma nação. Então... – desviou o olhar, corado, mas logo reuniu valor para encará-la novamente – Não é uma proposta de aliança com a Hungria. Quero um compromisso com você, Elisabeta Héderváry.

A face albina estava extremamente corada, quase se mesclando com os olhos do germânico. O coração dele batia a uma intensidade quase preocupante.

Elisabeta, por outro lado, abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, sua voz não encontrando o caminho para se manifestar. Então, apenas puxou o rosto do rapaz para si, tomando os lábios - gelados, provavelmente pelo nervosismo – para si.

–_Ja_ – murmurou quando sua voz voltou, o alemão saindo inconscientemente – Com você. Não com a Prússia, mas com você, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

O rapaz a puxou fortemente pela cintura, seus braços ainda tremendo, enquanto escondia seu rosto na curva do pescoço dela.

–Eu vou me esforçar! Para ser ainda mais incrível do que já sou, assim você nunca irá se arrepender disto, também!

A húngara riu e o beijou novamente, um beijo de verdade desta vez embora logo tenha sido apartado por Gilbert.

–Deixe-me colocar em você.

A moça entregou-o o colar e puxou seus cabelos para cima, expondo o colo e o pescoço. E em segundos, a cruz de ferro prussiana era exibida orgulhosamente, não prejudicando em nada a aparência formal do vestido.

Mais um beijo longo, intercalado com inúmeros beijos pelos rostos e risadas. Sentiam que estavam mais felizes do que os noivos oficiais da noite.

–Vamos voltar – murmurou Elisabeta.

Gilbert assentiu e, com um último beijo nos lábios da sua húngara, a puxou delicadamente pela mão, conduzindo-a novamente para o salão onde a festa ainda acontecia, alheia aos dois.

Não se importavam com o olhar curioso que iriam receber quando notassem o colar em Elisabeta. O importante era que estavam mais próximos que nunca.

Próximos de um jeito que tratado algum poderia superar.


End file.
